Paragon 200th Legion
The Paragon 200th Legion is a militia Paragon City's of heroes--of specific archetype sets--that was created to combat World War III Scourge forces in the city. It was founded and led by Lady Vantriss. History Structural Hierarchy The Broad Division - The offensive branch of the Legion, the Broad Division is headed by the Dark Horse that, at current, is tasked with combating the Scourge Forces. The Home Division - The defensive branch of the Legion, the Home Division is headed by General Paragon that, at current, is tasked with primarily defending Paragon City, as well as a few other key cities in the United States. Lady Vantriss is the overall commander of the Legion and is both powerful and well connected. She sets the overall strategy of the organization and has both division heads as her lieutenant commanders. Models Female, Male, Huge NPC models Roster Minions Paragon Arcanist Designed by D.A.T.A. and Positron, the power armor of the Legion's soldiers was designed accordingly to Dr. Keyes' battle analysis computer. Energizer Powers Power Bolt Ranged, Minor DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback Power Thrust Melee, Minor DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback Fly Self Fly Aid Other Close, Ally Heal Freezer Powers Ice Bolt Ranged, Minor DMG(Cold/Smash), Foe -Recharge, -SPD Frozen Fists Melee, Moderate DMG(Cold/Smash), Foe -Recharge, -SPD Fly Self Fly Aid Other Close, Ally Heal Psychic Powers Psionic Dart Ranged, Moderate DMG(Psionic), Foe -Recharge Mind Probe Melee, Moderate DMG(Psionic), Foe -Recharge Fly Self Fly Aid Other Close, Ally Heal Scorcher Powers Flares Ranged, Minor DMG(Fire) Fire Sword Melee, Moderate DMG(Fire/Lethal) Fly Self Fly Aid Other Close, Ally Heal Shocker Powers Charged Bolts Ranged, Moderate DMG(Energy), Foe -End, -Recovery Charged Brawl Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Sleep, -End, -Recovery Fly Self Fly Aid Other Close, Ally Heal Sonic Powers Shriek Ranged, Minor DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe -Res Power Thrust Melee, Minor DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback Fly Self Fly Aid Other Close, Ally Heal Paragon Melee Artist Barb Flame Inducer Repeller Void Paragon Iron Knight Lord Ronin Samurai Paragon Tech Akimbo Bowman Marksman Lieutenants Mender Espin Physicist Radiator Void Sentinel Archer Atmos Chiller Guardian Sonic Steel Demigod Generator Goth Ronin Viking Tussle Flame Freezer Golem Void Bosses Elemental Bios Geos Hydros Magmos Synnefos Fundamental Genos Gravos Psios Elite Bosses Vanguard HPAS Signature Heroes Dark Horse Powers Super Jump Self Long Jump Slash Melee, Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe: -Defense Slice Melee (Cone), Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe: -Defense Parry Melee, Minor Damage(Lethal), Self: +Defense(Melee,Lethal) Whirling Sword Point Blank Area of Effect Melee, Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe: -Defense Disembowel Melee, Superior Damage(Lethal), Foe: Knockup, -Defense Head Splitter Melee, Extreme Damage(Lethal), Foe: Knockback, -Defense Smite Melee, Moderate Damage(Smashing/Negative), Foe -To-Hit Shadow Maul Melee(Cone), High Damage over Time(Smashing/Negative), Foe -To-Hit Midnight Grasp Melee, Superior Damage(Negative), Foe Immobilize, -To-Hit Deflection Self +DEF(Melee), +Res(Lethal, Smashing) True Grit Self +Res (Cold, Energy, Fire, Negative Energy, Toxic), +MaxHealth One With the Shield Self +Res(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Repel, Knockback, All DMG but Psi), +Recovery, +Max HP Torrent Ranged(Cone), Minor Damage(Smashing), Foe: -Accuracy, Knockback Petrifying Gaze Ranged Hold Dark Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Negative), Foe: -Accuracy Tenebrous Tentacles Ranged(Cone), Moderate Damage(Negative/Smash), Foe: Immobilize, -Accuracy Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) General Paragon Powers Fly Self Fly Power Bolt Ranged, Minor Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Power Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Energy Torrent Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Power Burst Close, High Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Explosive Blast Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Nova Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback, Self -Recovery Havoc Punch Melee, High Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Sleep, -Endurance Lightning Clap Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe Disorient, Knockback Thunder Strike Melee(Area of Effect), High Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient, Knockback Charged Armor Self +Resistance(Smash, Lethal, Energy) Personal Force Field Self +Def, Res(All), -Acc Repulsion Field Point Blank Area of Effect Foe Knockback Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Lady Vantriss Instrumental in founding the Paragon 200th Legion, Lady Vantriss is one of the most renown leaders in the world. An expert in leadership, composition, organization, and results, Lady Vantriss has proven her legitimacy as the head of the Legion time and time again. Powers Fly Self Fly Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Spectral Wounds Ranged, High Damage (Psionic), +Special (Illusionary Damage, Healback) Blind Ranged, Moderate Damage (Psionic) Foe: Hold, +Special (Area of Effect Sleep) Deceive Ranged, Foe Confuse Flash Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe: Hold Phantom Army Summon Decoys: Ranged Minor Damage(Energy/Special(Illusionary Damage, Healback)) Spectral Terror Summon Terror: Ranged Fear Phantasmus Summon Phantasm: Ranged Moderate Damage (Energy) Psionic Dart Ranged, Minor Damage(Psionic), Target: -Recharge Telekinetic Thrust Melee, Minor Damage(Psionic/Smash), Foe: Knockback Mental Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Psionic), Target: -Recharge Subdue Ranged, Moderate Damage(Psionic), Foe: Immobilize Invisibility Self Stealth, +Defense (All) Psionic Tornado Ranged (Targeted AoE), Moderate DoT (Psionic), Foe Knockback Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Giant Monsters Mecha Tank Mobile Tank Category:Enemies